A Place In My Heart
by ToxicXRequiem
Summary: W00T! A Yaoi that I have been working on in Algebra class. I hope you enjoy the story!


Ouka sat outside on a maple wood bench, the autumn air brushing gently on his face. He cried, his warm tears fell from his cheeks to the soft, fertile soil. He sobbed loudly. He didn't care. He was alone and no one could see him crying, after all, no one likes to see a boy cry. He mourned over the loss of not one, but two of his parents. He just had a call from the emergency room, they didn't have time to save them. They burned alive in a house fire. Everything of his burned, everything was useless to him. His cellphone was also destroyed, and where was he; at school.

He took out all the blame on himself, he felt he was guilty. If he had stayed home, if only he could fake sickness on that day. No, he just had to go to school and ignore the horrible, sickening feeling he had inside of him. He hated life and everyone in it now, he felt that no one could give him the love that his parents gave. He wanted to jump in a hole and rot, just die and never to be seen again. He could never enjoy the same warm, loving feeling that he felt when he was younger. To lose your parents at sixteen, what is a teenager to do at a time like this? He'd never be accepted into an orphanage, he'd probably take out his anger out on innocent children and get arrested for murder.

Ouka kept crying, an endless river of tears fell to the ground, one by one. He was sobbing, gasping for air. He was never so sad before. He realized that he'd be alone for the rest of his life, until an older boy stopped in front of him and kneeled down. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked in a serious but gentile tone. Ouka looked up, trying to breathe, and stared at the older boy. "It d-doesn't – have to do – with you." He choked out.

The older boy put a hand on Ouka's head and frowned. "Is there any way I could help?" "N-No. Unless y-you can – kill me." "Why would I do that?" "I-I don't h – have anyone to live with. I just want to – be left out in – the street to die!" Ouka cried, turning his head away. The older boys eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Ouka, hugging him gently. "If you have no where to go, you can stay with me." He whispered softly.

Ouka's tears stopped for a moment. He looked down at the older boys face, seeing no hint of a bluff. "A-Are you sure?" "I'm positive. I'd love to have company." He said, hugging Ouka even tighter. "O-Okay, I'll go." He said, sniffling. The older boy stood up and helped Ouka up, holding his hand and walking through the abandoned park. "Lets take the longer path." He said. Ouka nodded, gripping the older boys hand tighter.

"My name is Seriku. You can call me Seri." He said. "Ouka." He replied softly, his sniffles silencing. "How old are you?" "Sixteen." Seriku smiled. "I remember being sixteen. School was horrible." "How old are you then?" "Twenty-Two, just graduated college." "Was college hard?" Ouka asked. Seriku shrugged and said, "If you know what you're aiming for it's easy."

"I see." Ouka said quietly. Seriku's hands were abnormally warm against Ouka's cold ones. He held Seriku's hand up and placed it gently against his cheek, taking in the warmth. He wrapped his arms around Ouka delicately with a small smile, continuing to walk forward. "What happened to you back there? When you were crying." "I... I got a call from the hospital that my parents were in. They were both involved in a house fire and they didn't have time to save them..." Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I don't have a home or a family now, I'm a loner..." "That's not true. You have me." Seriku said softly. Ouka looked up and saw that he was leaning closer, his lips barely grazing his own. "Wha-What is this?" He whispered. Seriku didn't answer as he pushed his lips against Ouka's, their walk stopping completely. Ouka stared at him with wide eyes, trying to push him away, but his charm was unbearable.

He slowly weakened, his eyes closing slowly, his lips pushing back with an equal amount of force. "I love you." Were the words that Seriku managed to whisper, deepening the kiss and sliding one hand up the back of Ouka's shirt. Seriku held him in a strong embrace, tilting his head to the side to take in more of Ouka's sweet tasting lips. He pulled back and moved toward Ouka's neck, pressing his lips to his jaw and making his way down toward his throat, where he was utterly helpless. "S-Stop, what do you think you're doing?" He stuttered.

Seriku pulled back a little, looking down. "I'm sorry." He said biting his lip, "I got carried away. Let's get going, it's supposed to rain in a few minutes." Ouka made a slight nod, staring at the ground the whole walk. It poured buckets of rain as Seriku took out a small, nickel key, opening the door to his house. "Leave your shoes here, I'll be right back." He said, walking into a room. He came back with a navy blue towel, placing it gently on Ouka's head and drying his hair off for him. "Are you cold?" He asked. Ouka nodded, trying not to shiver so much.

Seriku picked him up and carried him into a bedroom, placing him on the bed and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. "Just rest, you had a rough day." He whispered, placing his lips on Ouka's forehead and pulling back slowly. "Night." He made a small smile and closed the door behind him as he walked out. "Thanks..." Ouka whispered under his breath, closing his eyes.

His eyes shot open the next morning, staring at Seriku, who was wide awake. "Good morning." He said, a smile on his face. Ouka tried to sit up but was held down by his shoulders. "W-What are you doing?" "Don't worry, you're safe." Seriku said gently, kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled back a little and sat him up, a bright expression in his eyes. "Ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh... I could have made it." Ouka offered. Seriku shook his head and ran his fingers through Ouka's hair. "I do the cooking in this house." He mumbled. Ouka sighed and nodded, both of the standing up. "Where's the kitchen?" He asked. Seriku pointed out the door and to the left and Ouka followed his directions, opening a door. He jumped back, his eyes wide. "Th-There's a piano in your kitchen!?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Seriku nodded with a laugh. "Come on, food will get cold." He said, pushing Ouka inside. "It's huge! Looks at this room! I can see my reflection in the floor and is this gold!?" He poked the table and made a small cry, "It is gold! And these forks and spoons are real silver! And these chairs are made of the most expensive kind of bamboo!" "Okay, okay. I get it. Sit down, eat." Seriku said rolling his eyes.

Ouka did as he was told, admiring all of the shiny, expensive things around him. He stared at the table filled with all of the most delicious and colorful foods. "So... Many... Choices!" He said, his eyes glancing around the table. "Take whatever you like." Seriku said with a bright smile. Ouka nodded, frantically moving about and taking whatever looked good. He was slightly uncomfortable though; Seriku has been staring at him the whole time, his happy expression never changing.

"I-Is something wrong?" Ouka asked. Seriku shook his head and ran his fingers through Ouka's hair gently, caressing his cheek. "You're just so cute..." He whispered, making Ouka blush a light red and look down. Seriku picked his head back up, and patted his own lap. Ouka was confused by what he was trying to tell him, staring at him blankly. "Stand up." He said. Ouka did as he was told, a little nervous. Seriku patted his own lap again; Ouka now understood, biting his lip and sitting down on Seriku's lap.

"Awkward..." Ouka mumbled under his breath. He took a bite of the food, his eyes suddenly widening, his chopsticks dropping to the table. "O-Ouka-san? Is something wrong, what happened?" Seriku asked, fear in his voice. "Th-This is so good..." Ouka replied, "I've never eaten something this good in my life!" "Don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." "I'm sorry." He said innocently. Seriku exhaled shakily and ran his fingers through Ouka's messy, knotty hair, trying to keep a smile on his face.

Ouka continued eating, amazed that there was not one flaw in the food. As he finished, he smiled and bowed respectfully. "Thank you." He said gently. Seriku pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes with a sigh. "You don't have to act so formally in front of me. I'm no more important than any other person out there. And call me Seri." He murmured. Ouka made a slight sigh, hoping that Seriku didn't hear his heart pounding violently. "Okay." He agreed.

Seriku smiled and let go of him, starting to pick up the dishes. "I'll do it." Ouka said, taking the plates from him. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I got it." Ouka said with a bright smile, gathering the dishes. Seriku watched him as he washed them, a grin on his face. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Ouka, wrapping both arms around his waist.

He blushed and turned his head to the right, looking up at Seriku. The grin on his face faded and was replaced with a gentle, loving smile. He pressed his lips against Ouka's softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, slowly deepening the kiss. He made a fist in Seriku's shirt, closing his eyes and pushing back with only a little force. Seriku pushed his right leg in between Ouka's slightly parted ones, listening to the violent pounding of his heart and feeling his body temperature rise instantly. "Stop. Don't do that..." He said biting his bottom lip nervously, "It's hot in here all of a sudden."

"I''m fine." Seriku said, a grin on his face. Ouka looked down and realized that he was the only one getting excited over this attention. He blushed and hid his face behind a dish towel, only for it to be pulled away from him and thrown into the sink. "Don't hide your face." "B-But it's embarrassing!" "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm the only one who can see you right now." "But you're the one who's making me feel embarrassed..." Ouka mumbled.

Seriku's grin never faded. He caressed Ouka's cheek softly and grazed his lips along his jaw, moving upward and nibbling at his earlobe, resulting Ouka to bite his lip. Seriku placed the palm of his hand to Ouka's groin, forcing him to gasp and let out an accidental cry. "Am I going too far again?" "I – I don't know..." Ouka whispered starting to pant, "I'm at my limit – I don't think I can take anymore..." "Just relax." Seriku said, picking him up and placing him on the kitchen counter. He slowly unbuttoned Ouka's pants and slid them down a little, only seeing them being pulled back up.

"What are you doing?" He growled. Seriku looked down sheepishly and glanced up at him. "I'm not sure, but I think it might be a little too early for me to be doing this. I'm sorry I pushed you this far." Ouka stayed silent, too embarrassed to come up with anything good to say, too scared to say something, fearful that it would be a wrong thing to do.

Seriku helped him off the counter and kept a smile on his face, hugging Ouka delicately. There was a knock at the door and Seriku let go of Ouka, answering the front door. "Hey, Seriku-sama! I have paperwork for you!" An older man said, his level of enthusiasm high. "Good to see you here so early, Aikiko-san." Seriku said sarcastically. Aikiko laughed and patted him on the shoulder, looking over toward Ouka. "You have a son?"

"No, no! This is a friend of mine. He's staying with me for a while." "What? He can't stay with his parents?" The word hit Ouka right in the head, the pain piercing through his heart yet again. He tried to hold in a sob, but it was no use. He tried to hold in the tears; another failure. "Ouka-san..." Seriku whispered holding him tightly and covering his ears, "They perished yesterday and I took him in and let him stay with me. He had no one else to go to and no other shelter." "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Aikiko said sadly.

Seriku rubbed Ouka's back gently and closed his eyes, tightening his grip protectively around him. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Aikiko whispered, taking one last glance at Ouka and walking out the door. "Ouka-san?" Seriku said gently. He sniffled and nodded, trying to wipe away the everlasting tears that fell from his eyes. "Calm down, everything is okay." He whispered, kissing Ouka softly on the top of his head.

"I – I'm sorry, I'm being – such a baby." "No, it's okay for you to cry. Don't ever be afraid to do something like that in front of me." Seriku said, a velvety touch in his voice. The only noise in the room was Ouka's quiet sobs. He slowly calmed down, putting his arms around Seriku and sniffling. "Feel better?" He asked. "Yeah..." Ouka replied, pulling his head back a little and looking up with a light blush on his face, "Can I go to the bookstore today? It'll kinda cheer me up."

"Of course." Seriku said with a smile, "We can go now if you want." "Isn't it closed so early in the morning?" "I know some people I can call." "O-Okay." Ouka chirped, a bright smile on his face. Seriku grabbed the nearest phone and texted someone, waiting for a reply. After a few minutes, his phone went off and a smile appeared on his face. "Let's go." He said.

About a half an hour later they were at the bookstore, a man at the front doors waving his hand. "Good to see you again, Seriku!" He called. "Yeah, I haven't been here for a long time." Seriku replied. Ouka cowered behind him, being a little too timid around people. "This is Ouka." He said, a smile on his face. The man looked down and smiled, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Tatsido." Ouka blushed and smiled shyly, waving his hand. Tatsido laughed and said, "Come in, it's cold this morning."

They all walked inside as Ouka glanced around the hundreds of thousands of books before him. "I – I'll be upstairs!" He said cheerfully, running up the stairs taking two at a time. "But those are..." Tatsido started. He stopped and shrugged, walking into the café.

Ouka glanced along the bottoms of the books, naming each letter. "V, W, X, Y... Yai... Yan... Yaoi." His eyes shone brightly as he picked up a few books, sat in a corner and started to read. He secretly had a yaoi obsession; his old bedroom was filled with hundreds of books, most of them yaoi, and only he knew this dark secret. It seemed that only minutes have passed since he walked upstairs, but it was actually hours and people started walking in.

Fangirls of all kinds flooded into the section Ouka was in, horrified that there was a guy sitting in the corner, violently flipping the pages of the book he was reading. Ouka didn't even notice they were there. As the girls were shooed away, the book suddenly disappeared from Ouka's hands. He blinked and looked up, seeing Seriku reading the book. "Hey! I was reading that, give it!" He cried, reaching up and trying to grasp the book. Seriku only held it high in the air, a peculiar smile on his face. "What is this?"

Ouka blushed and stopped reaching for the book, hiding the rest he had behind his back. "I – It's nothing!" He cried, the blush on his face more visible. "What's this yaoi stuff?" Seriku asked. Ouka made a small cry, reaching for the book again. "Don't read it! I have an obsession, okay? I like it!" He blurted out. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, stepping back a little.

Seriku placed a hand on Ouka's cheek, a soft smile on his face. "You like to read this?" He asked. Ouka kept quiet, scared to say anything at all. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Seriku whispered, placing his other hand on the other side of Ouka's face. The blood rushed to his face instantly and his heart beat faster, unable to calm down. 'Seriku's touch just sends a shock through me and his hands are so warm... Why is my heart pounding so violently, damn it!? I really, really hope he doesn't hear it.' He thought, his breathing a little uneven.

"I love you..." Seriku whispered softly, pulling Ouka closer by his waist and pressing his lips into Ouka's slightly parted ones. He put his hands on Seriku's shoulders, making fists into his shirt and closing his eyes. "Are you done drooling over your books?" Seriku asked with a playful grin. "No." Ouka replied snatching back the book he was reading, "And there's still plenty more to read too." "May I read with you?" "Uh... I – I don't know..." Ouka said in a mere whisper, a dark blush on his face.

Seriku sat down on the floor and set Ouka on his lap with an intoxicating smile on his face. "Maybe I can learn a few moves..." He purred, putting a finger on Ouka's lips. He blinked once and bit Seriku's finger, making him gasp. "Harder." He breathed. Ouka let out a yelp and pushed Seriku's hand away from him, shivering slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" "N-No!" Ouka said quickly, stuffing his face into the book. "Hey, I want to read too." Seriku mumbled, pushing Ouka's head back to see the pages. He breathed heavily and unevenly, he couldn't calm down with Seriku so close to him. "Ouka-san. You're getting all red." "Sh-Shut it!" He growled, biting his lip.

Seriku reached over and placed his hand on the collar of Ouka's shirt, unfastening the button and moving toward the next. "Does that feel better?" He said, his voice in a low, soothing tone. Ouka made no sign of an answer. His eyelids lowered a little and he breathed a little easier now, placing his cheek against Seriku's.

He moved his hands downward toward the front of Ouka's pants and unzipped them slowly, placing his lips against Ouka's cheek. He glanced down at his watch and gasped, jumping up. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!" Ouka looked up, fixing his clothes. "Late for what?" "I had work today. I forgot all about it." Seriku said sadly, "I don't have time to drop you off home so you'll have to come with me."

Ouka nodded and was dragged out of the store, pushed into the passenger seat of the car, driven to a high school and dragged inside. Seriku opened a door to an office and sat down with a sigh of relief. "Twenty seconds to spare..." He whispered under his breath. He found a cup of coffee already on his desk with a note underneath it. **I bet you forgot to get this this morning! -Aikiko**

Seriku chuckled and mumbled, "He's smart..." "I know I am." Aikiko said cheerfully, his booming voice echoing throughout the room. He walked over to Seriku and ruffled his hair, "How is my little friend this morning?" "I'm not little and I'm fine until twelve today." Aikiko laughed and said, "The class from hell?" "Yeah..."

"I wish you good luck, sir!" Aikiko said with a slight bow. "That makes me feel a lot better..." Seriku mumbled as he watched him walk out the door. Ouka sat in a chair and watched Seriku start his paperwork as a few students walked in. "We were sent here because we didn't have hall passes..." One said, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to come!" Another yelled, hovering over Seriku along with a few more girls. He pushed them all into open seats and sighed deeply, sitting back down with some more paperwork.

"Just keep quiet while I write out detentions..." He murmured, giving Ouka a smile. He blushed in return, hiding it by turning his head to the side. "Who's the kid?" A girl asked. "This is Ouka, he'll be staying with me for a while." Seriku said, not taking his eyes off the papers. "His eyes are so pretty." "He's so cute!" "I call dibs!" "No, I want him first!" The voices trailed on and on, arguing about Ouka. As the girls reached out for him, he stood up from his chair and hid behind Seriku, fearful of what they'd do tohim.

"Good choice." Seriku whispered, patting his own lap. Ouka chewed on his bottom lip and sat down, staring at the long list of detention choices. "Wearing neon colored accessories..." He read aloud, staring at the neon green and black wrist warmers he had on. Seriku grinned, his hand moving across his work. "Jekurio-sensei! Let me sit on your lap too!" A girl cried. "No." Was her answer.

"Then can we sit on Ouka-kun's lap?" "No." Seriku growled, a stern tone in his voice. The girls were all shocked. They never heard Seriku say something so protective and stern before. "Is something wrong, Jekurio-sensei?"


End file.
